


Утро

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Ленивое доброе утро для Рёука.





	Утро

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2019.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/ruOAeYl)

Солнце проглядывает между занавесок, щекочет своими лучами щёку, прыгает бликами по ресницам Рёука, заставляя того открыть глаза, и ласкает нежную кожу на шее Чжоу Ми. Рёуку хочется провести пальцами следом, начав с острой линии челюсти и закончив на плече, после чего обнять Чжоу Ми и продолжить спать. Но стоит ему прикоснуться к нему, как Рёук замечает мягкую улыбку напротив и встречается с ним взглядом.

— Доброе утро, Рёук-а, — произносит Чжоу Ми с хрипотцой в голосе и лениво потягивается. — Выспался?

— Более менее, — мычит Рёук, пододвигается ближе к нему и укладывает свою голову на его груди. — Но если честно, то я бы ещё полежал.

— Чего это вдруг? Ты не заболел? — со смешком спрашивает Чжоу Ми, и Рёук поекрасно может понять такую реакцию. В конце концов, он всегда старался встать одним из первых, когда они всей группой жили в общежитии, и шёл готовить завтрак на всех на пару с Сонмином. Да и после того, как практически все обзавелись собственным жильём, и необходимости вставать раньше всех больше не было, он всё равно просыпался рано. Дело привычки.

Но сегодня ему ничего не хочется делать. К тому же, Чжоу Ми приезжает последнее время не так часто, как хотелось бы, и провести лишние часы вот так вот вместе, лениво обнимаясь — по скромному мнению Рёука, замечательная идея .

— Просто я очень по тебе соскучился, а если я сейчас встану, то наверняка разбужу Кюхёна или Донхи-хёна, и тогда мы уже вряд ли сможем побыть наедине в тишине, — бурчит Рёук, закидывая руку на бок Чжоу Ми и прижимаясь ещё ближе.

— А я тебе говорил снять номер в отеле, но ты сам отказался, — припоминает ему Чжоу Ми без капли упрёка в голосе. Он зарывается пальцами в его волосы, нежно перебирает пряди, и Рёуку хочется от этого чуть ли не мурчать. — Знаешь, вместо того, чтобы просто лежать без дела, у меня есть очень заманчивое предложение, не согласиться с которым ты просто не сможешь.

И не дожидаясь ответа, он медленно поднимается и нависает над Рёуком, с любовью смотрит ему в глаза, а после осторожно и нежно касается его губ своими, оставляя тягучий и долгий поцелуй. Ведёт рукой от щеки до живота, едва дотрагиваясь пальцами до кожи и щекоча лёгкими движениями. Рёук выгибается навстречу невесомым ласкам и еле слышно стонет, когда Чжоу Ми спускается поцелуями к шее, слабо прикусывает и после обводит место укуса языком.

От удовольствия Рёук прикрывает глаза, полностью отдаваясь во власть Чжоу Ми. У них очень давно не было возможности заняться неторопливым сексом — из-за личного расписания обоих они виделись не так часто, и им приходилось довольствоваться лишь редкими встречами. Неудивительно, что обычно они были изголодавшиеся друг по другу. Но сейчас Рёук искренне рад тому, что у них есть впереди ещё несколько дней, и старается брать от ситуации всё, что только может.

Он приподнимается, помогая Чжоу Ми стянуть с него боксеры, выдыхает сквозь зубы и шипит, когда тот касается его члена, нежно сжимая пальцами и ловко дразня головку. А когда тот проводит по ней языком и обхватывает губами, Рёуку приходится зажать себе рот рукой, чтобы не быть очень громким — всё таки, два одногруппника за стенками не дают возможности отпустить себя.

Когда Чжоу Ми отстраняется и тянется за смазкой, лежащей на прикроватной тумбочке, Рёук (безуспешно) пытается восстановить дыхание и укладывается поудобнее. Чжоу Ми растягивает его так же неспеша, несмотря на то, что сексом они занимались буквально накануне вечером. Его движения всё ещё такие чувственные и нежные, что у Рёука закатываются глаза и поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Закинув ноги Рёука себе за спину, Чжоу Ми плавно входит в него до конца и замирает на несколько мгновений, а потом начинает медленно двигаться, оставляя лёгкие поцелуи в шею и ключицу.

Запрокинув голову, давая Чжоу Ми больше пространства на невесомые ласки, Рёук ловит его ладонь и переплетает их ним пальцы, периодически сжимая их на особо глубоких толчках. Он уже не особо думает над тем, что их могут услышать, когда Чжоу Ми выходит из него и обхватывает оба члена соединёнными руками, начиная быстро ими двигать. И такой контраст — именно то, что сейчас нужно им обоим.

Кончив следом за Рёуком, Чжоу Ми ложится рядом, прижимается губами к его виску и обнимает.


End file.
